This invention relates to mosaics and collages, and in particular, to a new method for making a combination mosaic and collage.
It is known in the prior art to provide a customized photograph collage, which is constructed of a plurality of pictures separately mounted and joined together to form a unitary three dimensional collage. It is also known in the prior art to produce a composite picture in one of several colors by applying cut out portions of the picture to a base.
A collage is a technique of composing a work of art by pasting on a single surface various materials not normally associated with one another, as newspapers clippings, parts of photographs, theater tickets and fragments of an envelope. A mosaic is a picture or decoration made of small, usually colored pieces of inlaid stone, glass, etc. The present invention combines the techniques of both in forming a work of art or decoration.